Dabbles of Life
by Gin-Nee
Summary: Past, present and future. Follow the lives of random characters (including OCs) through their past, present and future. Though, most will probably be present and future. Also, requests are open for some type of dabble. Characters are only needed as well as a plot. But, yeah, dabbles about everyday lives. Enjoy!
1. Suspicions and Answers -Future-

**A/N: **I'm going to write dabbles for different characters, since, its a way to relax. And, it's based through future, past and present. Each dabble will be labeled with [Time it takes place] after the title. It's just so people don't get extremely confused. Also, most dabbles won't go over 500 words. A lot of them might be vignettes.

* * *

Fang twisted the napkin between her hands. She had just finished drying her hands; it was the reason the napkin was there in the first place. She sat on the edge of the tub as her shaky breathing returned to normal. It was fine. It was perfectly normal to think something like this. The thoughts passed through her mind as she tried to keep calm. The napkin tore in two as she just looked at it then tossed it in the trash. "You can do this, Fang," as the timer on her cell phone went off. "I mean - you already figure it's the reason." The white plastic device almost mocked her as she picked it from the sink top. The smiley face smiled at her as she sighed and a grin formed.

"I knew it."


	2. News and Congrats -Future-

Nile ran a hand over his eyes as he sighed. The boy leaned against the back of the booth at the restaurant as the others just stared at him. It was a guy's day out, so it wasn't normal for them to just be silent. Gingka was the first to get over his shock as he whooped quietly before patting the Egyptian boy on the back. Nile coughed as Gingka didn't realize his own strength. At the age of 24, he wasn't sure about the unpredicted nick in his life. Well, Fang and his life in which this nick had invaded. He was happy yet he was scared, confused and worried. The others just spoke of their congratulations as he smiled. Maybe it won't be so bad.


	3. Boo-Boos and Fixtures -Future-

**A/N: **I would like to thank my first reviewer. Also, what your thinking, is probably what it is.

* * *

The brown haired child giggled as she ran through the swings like they were some obstacle course. She had her father start to move them, so she could try to run through without getting hit. She was only four, and it was fun to her. Who could possibly say no? Besides, the swings weren't going very fast at all.

**BAM!**

She whimpered as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. A sob escaped as she started to cry - loudly. Her forehead throbbed from the red mark that had formed. Nile crouched to look at his daughter's forehead. It was a nice red bump. It was obvious. He picked her up from the ground and kissed the bump. Her crying ceased as she still whimpered.

"It's okay Neffy," he soothed. "You'll be better before your married."

Nefertiti just laughed at her father's words; she didn't understand the meaning of them, but she thought it sounded funny. He just laughed with her before ruffling her hair. She slapped his hand away before trying to fix it. The red mark was slowly disappearing from her forehead.


	4. Nothing to Worry About -Present-

I don't know why this was happening to me _right _now. The team had a very important match at the moment. It was for the World Championships after all. Though, that ugly image stared at me through the mirror. The vast volcano in the center of **her** forehead was clearly visible.

Ugh!

I tried to think of something, but nothing came to mind to cover it. I took a deep breath before coming to a conclusion. I would just have to face it through thick and thin. I'm not the one to normally freak about these things anyway. It's a part of life. I'm not some extreme girly-girl that couldn't stand the sight of a zit.

"Hey, Madoka!" shouted Masamune. "We have to be at the stadium soon!"

I glared at the door, but it was pointless. Masamune was right (actually, he was right a lot of times, but his personality really didn't show it). Taking a look at the zit, I just rolled my eyes and walked out of the restroom. My team was waiting for me. What? Was I in there for longer than five minutes?

"About time, Madoka!"

They just started walking toward the stadium. I smiled. Nobody noticed it. It was something not to make such a big deal out of at the moment. Besides, their brains were always on beyblading. If it wasn't, it was probably on food.


	5. Lost and Abandoned -Past-

It didn't take much for the three year old to wander off. Her family had decided to go camping in the woods in Japan. It wasn't much, but it was fun. All it took was the little girl to get distracted by a bird. The bird was blue and white. It was a blue jay. She laughed as she followed it through the woods. Her family - they were distracted by making food. She normally listened to them when they told her to not leave the table. Her mother looked around as she didn't notice her daughter.

"Fang?" she called looking around. "Fang!" She was getting frantic. "FANG! Where are you?!"

The little girl didn't hear her mother as she had lost her way. She whimpered. The woods led to a mountain. She didn't know where to go. She was only three after all. Fang only did one thing - she cried. Tears streaked her face. She didn't know what to do. The bey in her pocket glowed as a cougar appeared. She sobbed as she moved away from it.

'I will not harm you, little one.'

Fang just cried as she hugged the cougar around the neck. The cougar just picked her up in its jaws as she started toward the area in which her family resided. It was barren when they managed to get back to the campsite. Fang whimpered as she didn't see her parents anywhere. The cougar just set her down as she looked around. Why would they just leave? Weren't they looking for her? The sky rumbled as the rain starting to tumble down. The cougar just wrapped herself around Fang as to keep the rain from her. Fang cried loudly as she drifted off to sleep cuddled to the cougar's fur.


	6. Before School -Future-

"Hey, Neffy! Hurry up or we're going to be late!"

"Take a chill pill, Hana," the brown-haired, 13 year old girl yelled out the window.

The green haired boy huffed as he crossed his arms. He turned away as she just chuckled and closed the window. Grabbing her school bag, she rode the railing down the stairs - sticking a perfect landing. Only, she tripped over an untied shoe string and smacked her nose on the wooden floor, "Ow." Nile winced as he looked into the parlor. Nefertiti was on the floor rubbing her nose. He just chuckled and picked up her backpack. "Riding the railing again, Neffy?"

"I stuck the landing to that," she groaned. "I tripped over my shoe string."

"You are your mother's daughter," he sighed. "You'll be late, and I heard Hana out front. The twins aren't there?"

She opened the door. Two rust, red heads tackled her to the floor. She heard her father mumble "Oh there they are". She just smiled before pushing them off. She fixed her hair before grabbing the back from her father. Giving him a quick hug, she ran out the door. It's not that the others lived far. Nile moved to Metal Bey City when Fang had asked him to move back to Japan. He just hoped Nefertiti would stay out of trouble.

* * *

**A/N:** I think I killed off Fang in the future. OTL I did it unintentionally. But, she's not around when Neffy's older. Actually, she wasn't there when Neffy was four either. I'm thinking she either died when Neffy was really young, or childbirth. I'm just a horrible person to my own characters.


	7. Next Generation -Introductions-

**A/N: **I thought I would introduce Neffy and her friends, since they seem to be the basis for most of a future dabbles. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Name: **Nefertiti Upton (I gave Nile a last name.)

**Age: **13

**Gender: **Female

**Parents: **Fang & Nile

**Bey: **Cyber Leo

**Personality: **She's kind of like her mom in the fact that she gets into a lot of trouble ALL THE TIME. But, Neffy's more like her father in the respect that she's calm and mostly non-spoken. She'll speak up if she has to, but she also talks a lot when she's around her friends. Nefertiti doesn't know her mom since she died when Nefertiti was born, so its a touchy subject, and Neffy will get upset quickly over it.

**Appearance: **Neffy has brown hair (the exact same shade as Nile). She also has tan skin (again, from her father's side of the gene pool). Her eyes are emerald green. (Both parents had green eyes.) She also tends to put orange face paint under her right eye; though, she does it to mock her own father. As for clothing, she's not much of a girly-girl. She'll stick to t-shirts, hoodies, jeans and sneakers. She wears her mother's locket around her neck. She also has a black choker on that holds a white crystal.

* * *

**Name: **Hana Tategami

**Age: **13 (He's a few months younger than Neffy. Like four.)

**Gender: **Male

**Parents: **Kyoya & Hikaru

**Bey: **Dark Chameleon (It's a constellation. A dark cloud constellation.)

**Personality: **He can be like his father in his younger days; however, Hana is more like his mother. He would rather think things through before jumping into action (something Neffy, sadly, had not gotten from her own mother). He's the one that usually doesn't speak unless he absolutely has to speak. Though, he has Kyoya's temper when he's angry, so he doesn't get angry often.

**Appearance: **Hana has green hair like his father. It's not long though. It actually falls in his face more often than not, but the back is considered short. He has purple eyes (gotten from his mother). He, like Neffy, tends to stick to t-shirts, hoodies, jeans and sneakers. But, he'll dress up if he has too. He has worn button up shirts to school on occasions.

* * *

**Name: **Ai Hagane

**Age: **12

**Gender: **Female

**Parents: **Madoka & Gingka

**Bey: **Fiery Paradise Bird

**Personality: **Ai has a very calculating personality especially when it comes to beyblading. She can take apart a beyblade rather quickly when she's in a battle with an opponent. It gives her an advantage, but it doesn't always work. She's the girly-girl type of the group, and her personality is sweet as such. She never truly gets 'angry' either. She just gets revenge.

**Appearance: **Ai has rust, red hair that is always in a ponytail or a braid. She wears stylish glasses as she is near-sighted. Her skin is pale. She has blue eyes that sparkle whenever she sees a really awesome beyblade. She likes to wear skirts and heels. Her shirts consist of mostly stylish shirts; however, she's been known to dress _down _during occasions.

* * *

**Name: **Sora Hagane

**Age: **12

**Gender: **Male

**Parents: **Madoka & Gingka

**Bey: **Crossing Pyxis (hardly ever beybattles though)

**Personality: **Sora is most like his mother in personality. He is the one that fixes the beys when they have minor damage. (Madoka fixes them otherwise.) Though, he does tend to have that brash side to him. He also tends to be lazy most of the time. He literally needs Sora and Neffy to push him to do something (otherwise, Hana drags him, and that normally hurts). He's hard to anger though.

**Appearance: **Sora is Ai's twin. He has rust, red hair and blue eyes. He has pale skin that has blemishes, but they aren't too apparent. He wears a lot of hoodies as well as jeans with holes in the knees. Though, those aren't to be "in-style". He just wears them out. He also wears flats instead of sneakers. They're comfortable, plus he doesn't have to worry about tripping over his shoes like Neffy does all the time. He wears a golden choker around his neck, but it really doesn't mean much.

* * *

**A/N: **And, that's the next generation. Or at least, some of them. Yes. My pairings shine through for these children. However, I created Hana first. The twins were last to be created. Ha ha ha ha ... yeahhhh ... I'll be off to write some more dabbles now.


	8. Feelings -Present-

He didn't understand _why _he was feeling like this as he stared at her from the corner of his eye. It didn't make much sense. She randomly introduced herself at the river those two years ago. Though, he was grateful since she had fixed Pegasus. Two years - two years which they were together through all the adventures that were thrown their way. She blinked as she saw him staring at her. Blue eyes shined as she smiled at him. Gingka looked away as pink appeared over the bridge of his nose. She knew he was looking at her ... great. If it couldn't get any worse ...

"Why don't you just _tell _Madoka that you like her?"

Yep, it just got worse. Who actually knew he liked Madoka?

"I mean ... I'm pretty sure everybody knows you do except Madoka herself."

"Fang," groaned Gingka. "Stop answering my mental questions."


	9. Feelings of Love -Present-

I couldn't have been happier with my life at the moment. Seven years of holding in such an emotion since I didn't know how he would react. Seven years of my life loving him even when we were on different continents. Love was a fickle thing. But, as he pressed his lips to mine, I couldn't have been happier in my entire life. Nothing was going to ruin all the happy moments for the rest of my life.

* * *

**A/N: **Fang, why'd I kill you off in the future?! *sobs* I didn't mean to kill you off. It just happened. Plus, its a thing that happens often in the world. It's a problem that is seen everywhere. I killed Fang off everybody.


	10. One Parent Family -Future-

"Neffy, I don't like how often you're always sitting in front of me," sighed the principal of Metal Bey High School. "I don't want to punish you."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Hikaru," mumbled Nefertiti. "It won't happen again."

She looked to the floor as her hair covered her face. Hikaru sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. Nefertiti was always the one caught fighting with another student. Missie was always causing trouble, but there was always never any evidence that Missie was taunting her.

"Your father is coming, Nefertiti."

"Great," she mumbled again.

"Listen, Neffy," Hikaru began, her voice soft. "I realize that its hard to just have a one parent house. But, you must not get agitated by other students about it. I understand ..."

"Do you really?" spat Neffy. "The last time I checked, you had Hana and Uncle Kyoya. I just have dad! I ... I don't even ... know ... mom."

Hikaru sighed as she just sat back in her seat. Hopefully, somebody will catch the reason why Neffy was always fighting Missie.


	11. Weddings and Bouquets -Future-

"I'm so happy for Hikaru," spoke Fang as she sat at a table.

The table was well decorated with a white tablecloth that had gold trimming. The white and gold flower center pieces were gorgeous to look at as well. Even if they were fake and didn't smell like anything. She watched her friend glide across the dance floor as the most beautiful song played in the background. The white dress, with the very light crystal decorations, bustled and flared as she held her newly wed husband close. Hikaru simply glowed in happiness. It was amazing to see. Fang just sighed as she pulled down on her gold dress. It was rather simple. It was strapless and a simple white sash was around the waist. She was overjoyed when Hikaru asked her to be part of the wedding party. As was Madoka and Mei-Mei.

"You know if you keep watching that intently ... you're going to start wishing things."

"Is that really a bad thing?"

She heard chuckling while a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders. She just smiled slightly as a kiss was felt on her temple. The song ended as everybody clapped for the couple. The DJ picked up the microphone that was near his side and he turned it on. Hikaru and Kyoya walked toward the wedding party table. Sitting next to Nile and Fang, Hikaru poked Fang in the side to gain her attention.

"Come back to Earth."

"Gah! Don't do that! Geez!"

"Will all the single ladies come to the dance floor?" asked the DJ. "The bouquet is about to be tossed to one lucky girl."

"Is it that time already?" asked Hikaru as she stored. Kissing Kyoya she turned toward Fang and pulled her from Nile's embrace. The girl gasped as she was dragged to the floor.

"But, I'm not really single!" she argued while waving her arms around in the most comical fashion.

"Until you have one of these," countered Hikaru, flashing off her new wedding band, "you're single."


	12. Life -Future-

**A/N: **Why is it that I haven't updated in forever? I have no idea. Hehe ... ah. Maybe I should write something. Something ... I don't know. I have to update a lot of things. Kind of lost interest in Beyblade ...

* * *

He didn't understand why it had to happen to him - to them. She was perfectly healthy throughout the whole pregnancy. It didn't make since that complications would arise after the fact. Green eyes stared at the newborn baby as she whined and cried for the warmth of her mother. The warmth that she was never going to get. Nile sighed as he nuzzled the baby. She stopped crying as she cooed before opening her eyes. They were blue. All babies had blue eyes until they were about a year old. He figured they would be green since Fang and himself had green eyes.

"Sir," the nurse commented. "I need to return her to the nursery for feeding and a bath."

Nile growled slightly at the thought of him not being near the only thing that helped to keep his sanity. The nurse smiled sadly at him as she took the baby from his arms. He didn't fight back like she had thought he would have from the growl. His eyes were hardened as he watched her, but she knew he knew that it was for the best. The baby's mother was a nice woman; it was a shock to everybody that she had complications. She took the baby to the nursery as she started to whine once again. It was feeding time.

"It'll be okay, Nile," spoke Hikaru as she walked to him. "You and I both know that she wouldn't want you to grieve over her."

He snorted before looking at the blue haired woman beside him. She smiled as she watched the nurse take care of Nefertiti. Her hand subconsciously laid across her own stomach. She was due soon as well. Nile gave a small smile before he looked at the ring within his hand. The ring he had given Fang merely hours before the baby was born. He clenched it tightly before leaning his head against the smooth glass that blocked him from his baby girl. The tears flowed silently down his cheeks as he watched the nurse take care of Nefertiti.


	13. Orchids -Future-

**A/N: **A dabble requested by Lavender Rose of Faith. It is a OC x Canon pairing. But, then again, so is Fang x Nile. Anyway, Ninel and Xiaozhi belong to Lavender Rose of Faith. Both sound like such sweethearts. I can't help it. Hehe.

* * *

Golden colored eyes stared as the white petals of the orchids fell to the ground. It had almost seemed as if she was mesmerized by the flowers. Ninel was extremely glad she didn't have her allergy of them. Xiaozhi giggled as she danced around in the petals as the wind blew them lightly away. It was her third birthday, so they decided to visit the orchids. Ninel leaned against the fence that surrounded the area. She wasn't within the enclosed fence. She smiled as she watched her daughter dance away as if nobody was watching her. She jumped as she felt somebody appear behind her. Upon noticing her husband, she grinned before leaning against him.

"Why do you hate orchids so much, Ninel?" he asked gently. "Xiaozhi seems to like them."

"I don't hate them, per say," she answered. "I had a bad allergic reaction to them since I was the age of 5. It's not that I hate them, I just can't stand being _around _them."

Da Xiang shook his head before kissing Ninel's temple. Xiaozhi ran over to them with a big grin on her face. She climbed on the face which made Ninel gasp as she tried to make sure her daughter didn't fall.

"Come in, mommy!" she said, looking at her. "Play with me!"

"I can't, sweetie."

"Why not?" Xiaozhi pouted at the words of her mother. Ninel sighed as she thought of a way to explain to her daughter that she couldn't play in the orchids.

"I'll play," her husband saved her.

"Yay!"


	14. Meeting -Present-

**A/N: **Alright. I wrote that request for Lavender, and I loved her OC Ninel ... and I thought Fang and her would get along, so this dabble is in the present, and its when Fang meets Ninel. Hehe.

* * *

Fang looked around the room as everybody gathered for a brief meeting after what happened with Hades City. She wasn't part of the actual action which made her pout from the thought. Nile elbowed her in the side as he saw the pout. She coughed from the non-expecting attack as she glared at him from the corner of her eye. He smirked at her before turning toward the center as Mr. Hagane stepped toward the microphone. He hit the microphone causing the thing to make a screeching noise. Everybody covered their ears quickly as Hikaru grabbed the microphone to stop it.

"Ow," the girl next to her groaned as she rubbed her ear.

Green eyes blinked as Fang turned to the girl next to her. She hadn't noticed her there before, so it was a surprise encounter. The girl noticed turned to her as gold eyes blinked at Fang. The younger girl couldn't help it as she smiled at her new found 'friend'. Fangs peeked over her bottom lip as she held out a hand, "Hi. I'm Fang Kushina."

"Ninel Velasquez Bychkov!" she introduced herself.

" ... I'm not even going to try and pronounce that. I'd probably butcher it."

Ninel laughed as she heard Fang's comment. She never had anybody say that to her before. Usually, they just chose not to say her full name. The two girls quickly started to gab about everything they could think of. The microphone wasn't working which is the reason it made such a horrible sound.

"Your bey is awesome!" exclaimed Fang as she stared at Equuleus. "Blue is such a pretty color."

"You blade, don't you?" asked Ninel. "I thought I saw you helping Team Wildfang in their escapade during the Hades City incident."

The girl grinned as she unhooked Serval from the chain around her waist. She went from a holder to a chain as it was much easier to grab Serval when needed. She placed it on the table in front of Ninel as the older girl took a look at it.

"The gold and black is a lovely combination," complimented Ninel. "I bet the spirit inside of it is beautiful."

Fang heard a soft purr in the back of her mind. She made a deadpan face before speaking, "Don't make her ego grow any bigger."

* * *

**A/N: **First meeting! Whoo! Let me know what you think!


	15. Mist Mountain -Past-

**A/N: **The next dabble is a request. It is also Canon x OC. I'm sorry I didn't get around to this right away! I started volunteering at a Wildlife Rehabilitation Center, and my life has been revolving around it. And, it has also been revolved around family BBQs (AKA: Partahs!) But, the next party is on my birthday, July 29th, so I have a few weeks until that day. Bloom Willow belongs to CHOCOLATE LOVER 360.

* * *

The girl tries to keep running as she tried to find her way out of the forest. She didn't know how she had gotten lost - until she remembered it was Mist Mountain. Everybody gets lost on Mist Mountain unless they, you know, had a map. And, she certainly did _not _have a map. In other words, she was screwed beyond belief. Her shoes caught on a root as she took a tumble forward. Her nose turned red as she smacked it on the ground.

"Great," she mumbled. "I look like Rudolph the Red-Noses Reindeer."

"Even Rudolph showed Santa the way through an impossible place," a calm voice spoke.

"Eeeh!" screeched the girl. "W-Who's t-there?!"

"No need to be afraid. I've come here to help you, since you seem to be lost." His voice held some sort of amusement to it as he spoke to her. She caught onto it as she gave a huff and crossed her arms.

"I-I wasn't l-lost," she stuttered. "I-I just took a wrong turn on my p-path."

"Sounds like lost to me," he laughed.

The boy walked out of the mist as she stared at him. He had silver hair, which was weird. She 'eeped' before trying to hide behind a tree. She hated meeting new people. She didn't know who they were, and they didn't know her. He sighed as he leaned against a tree. "I'm not going to bite."

"How do I know that?" she snapped.

"I'm Dynamis."

Her head snapped toward him. He smiled at her.

"My name's Bloom."


	16. Meeting -Future-

**A/N: **Another request! Except, this time, its between Neffy and Xiaozhi.

* * *

Neffy grinned as she watched the battle between Ai and a person she failed to remember their name. All she knew, Ai was severely beating that blader. She turned her head as she heard clicking of keys beside her. The older girl sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you watching the match, Sora?"

"I'm watching it on the laptop, Neffy," he answered without looking up. "I can thoroughly take a part a blade with the laptop. Ai may be good at taking it a part with her eyes, but its a crude deduction."

"Uh huh."

"She didn't hear a word I just said," he muttered.

"Of course not," laughed the other guy on their team.

"How do you put up with her, Hana?"

Neffy shushed them as Ai's blade pushed the other one out of the dish as a paradise bird appeared in shape around the blade. It had looked almost like a phoenix. With that, they had won their division of the tournament. Ai and Neffy hugged as they cheered about their victory. They stopped as the team they would be facing appeared before them.

"You ... you like the girl momma met when she was younger," the leader of the team spoke, pointing at Neffy.

The sentence caused Neffy to flinch as she knew it meant that she was talking about her mother, "Please, don't mention it."

"I'm sorry. I'm Xiaozhi. And, I see you beyblade. I saw your match."

"Neffy," Neffy spoke after a few minutes. "And, I assume you beyblade? I wasn't really paying attention to the other division's matches. Ha ha ha ..."

Hana facepalmed as Sora groaned. Ai just laughed as she realized that Neffy was being Neffy.

"We can be friends, right? After we win the tournament?" asked Xiaozhi.

"Pfft, ha ha, yeah, we can be friends," agreed Neffy. "But." She walked closer to the older girl. "We're not losing."

"We shall see," grinned Xiaozhi.


End file.
